shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Scarf Pirates
100,000,000 |captain=Eustass D. Sid |}} The White Scarf Pirates are a pirate crew operating in , led by their captain Eustass D. Sid. This crew is small in size but the individual strength of the members is such that together they are a force to be reckoned with. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a traditional skull with a scarf around its head, but without the cross-bone behind the skull. The jolly roger is displayed on their flag as well as the various sails of their ship, the Unicorn. Crew Members Due to Sid's tendency to forge friendships with the most bizarre and strangest of people, the White Scarf Pirates boast of one of the most strange and diverse pirate crews in the world. Their ranks have members not only from both genders but the species and ages of its members are just as diverse. The weirdness of the crew can be seen from the fact that the crew members include a shy young woman who turns into a demonic creature and acts as the chef, a lively, perverted drunkard who acts as the musician, a cyborg who acts as the shipwright and even a young man who is actually one of the run away from home in search of an adventure. The Tattoo All members of the White Scarf Pirates sport a distinctive wing like tattoo on their bodies, ranging from Sid's right shoulder to Ayane's hand. This tattoo was originally only sported by Ayane, who used it to cover up the one that was put on her by the World Nobles to mark her as a slave. To show to her that her being a former did not matter to him one bit Sid got the same tattoo as her so that if anyone thought of her tattoo as a mark of being a slave then they would think the same of him. Unsurprisingly all the remaining White Scarfs at the time followed suit and got the same tattoo. This tattoo has now become a symbol of their unity and companionship, and members such as Asura and Nanashi, who joined well after the original incident, have gotten the same tattoo. Crew Strength Despite the relative small size of their crew, the White Scarf Pirates are a very powerful crew. Their captain, having been trained by a marine Admiral since a young age, is an exceedingly powerful fighter with monstrous strength and tremendous tenacity. Their first mate, Aisa, is almost a match for Sid and only joined the crew after being defeated by him and acknowledging his power. As far as individual ability is concerned, Sid, Jon, and Aisa are on almost a similar level and along with Nanashi and Stein, are the strongest fighters in the crew. The first three in particular are considered to be the three heavyweights of the crew, with Sid, Jon, and Aisa having once teamed up to take out a Marine . The crew boasts of number of Devil Fruit users, with four members being Paramecia users, Stein a Logia and one member even having consumed a Mythical Zoan. Their diverse combat styles and unique skills make the White Scarfs one of the most well balanced fighting units in the world. Besides the Devil Fruit users, they have within their ranks a master swordsman, a master, a highly skilled practitioner of Ichi Kenpo, a master sniper and even a boxer. Professions and Capabilities Bounties |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Profile Relationships Amongst the Crew Dreams Category:Pirate Crews Category:Jet'ika